pwoplfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NPCs
About NPCs Non-player characters, or NPCs, are accounts that take care of various systems in the game. These accounts are run by regular members who volunteer their time and energy to keeping the League running smoothly. In the event that a position becomes available, it will be announced on the board by Professor Oak with instructions on how to apply for the job. NPCs usually keep information pertaining to their functions in their profiles, and will periodically make posts on the board to tell new members about what they do. Categorized List of NPCs Professors *Professor Oak : the face of the League and administrative NPC. Professor Oak is responsible for creating new events and plots, accepting new members, and managing the activities of the members running all other NPC accounts. If you have a question or concern about the League, this is the NPC to talk to. *Oak's Assistant : In the event that the member(s) behind Professor Oak is/are too busy with real life to attend to their duties, members assigned to this account step in. The Assistant is able to create new events and plots, but cannot accept members or manage other NPCs. Currently not in use. *Professor Elm : in charge of random Pokémon encounters. Professor Elm will make an encounter post usually once a day stating what kind of Pokémon has appeared, how many are there, and what level the Pokémon is/are. Members may then attempt to battle or capture the Pokémon. The post title displays the deadline for actions. Game Handlers *Battle Bros. : handles player vs. player battles, as well as minor NPC battles. A detailed explanation of this account's functions is located in its profile. *Battle Expert : handles Gym battles and Elite Four/Champion battles. Lists of each region's Gym Leaders' teams so far are located in this account's profile, along with instructions on how to challenge them. *Berry Master : grows berries from berry seeds for trainers. If you have berry seeds and a watering can, you can omail this account to plant and grow your seeds. *Bug Catcher : handles the bug catching system. If you own a bug net, you may omail this account once per day to attempt to catch Bug Pokémon or tradeable items. *Co-Op Coach : organizes weekly partnerships between two members for the Peer Roulette and gives them a task for their characters to accomplish together. Omail this account each week to sign up. *Day Care Center : handles the breeding system. Trainers can pair up compatable Pokémon once a month in order to obtain eggs guarenteed to hatch into something they want, *Fisherman : handles the fishing system. If you own any kind of fishing rod, you may omail this account once per day to attempt to fish up Water Pokémon or tradeable items. *Pokémon Breeder : keeps track of egg maturity and Pokémon happiness. If you have an egg or a Pokémon that evolves in an unusual manner, omail this account about them. *Pokémon Orphanage : houses Pokémon that trainers do not want or cannot take care of. A list of Pokémon up for adoption and more details on this account's functions are located in its profile. *Shopkeeper : handles the shop system. The shop's full inventory is located in this account's profile, and you may omail it at any time to make a purchase. Event and Plot Characters *??? : makes posts related to more frightening plots, which members affectionately nicknamed "Ghost" after its first appearance during the Lavender Town plot. *Event Distributor : distributes prizes for events with large participation. *Event Manager : coordinates larger events that do not impact the plot. *Masked Being : makes posts related to the official PWOPL in Wonderland AU, but has not actually been seen in Wonderland for quite some time. *News Reporter : makes weekly newsletter posts that contain event reminders, special occasions, and weather reports. *Plotline : makes posts related to major plot events, excluding scary and Wonderland plots. Category:characters Category:lists